


Meetings

by havocthecat



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Female Friendship, First Meetings, Friends of Narnia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-13
Updated: 2006-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the last day of the term at Experiment House, and Eustace was going to be spending the holidays with the Pevensies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/315984.html).

Harold and Alberta were touring the Continent, so Mother and Father had piled in the car, with Lucy and Edmund tumbling into the backseat, and taken off in the car. It was the last day of the term at Experiment House, and Eustace was going to be spending the holidays with the Pevensies. This was much more promising then when Lucy and Edmund had stayed with Harold and Alberta. For one, they didn't need to hide their talks of Narnia for fear of scorn. Mother and Father just smiled indulgently and talked of grand imaginations, Su sighed and huffed and walked away to look at fashion magazines, and Peter looked and listened silently, the High King even still.

So when they pulled up at Experiment House and saw Eustace standing next to a girl wearing shorts and a jumper and scuffing her toe in the dirt, Lucy and Edmund were surprised to see that she had a Narnian air about her. "Eustace!" exclaimed Lucy, running up and throwing her arms about him in a hug. Edmund followed more slowly, hands in his pockets, and shook Eustace's hand when he reached them.

"Lucy. Edmund." Eustace shrugged and glanced at the girl, who'd stopped kicking at the grass and was staring at Lucy and Edmund curiously. "Where're Harold and Alberta?" he asked, not seeming to be very alarmed by their absence.

"Touring the Continent," said Edmund.

"We've come to get you instead," said Lucy, letting her arms fall from about Eustace's neck. She turned to look at the girl, tilting her head and smiling knowingly. "And aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, never mind _him_ ," said Jill nonchalantly, sticking out her hand. "Scrubb can be a right pain if he puts his mind to it."

Eustace muttered something that sounded vaguely like, "Shove it, Pole."

"Jill Pole," she said. Lucy hugged her, instead of shaking her hand, and Jill looked stunned. One didn't _do_ that at Experiment House with other girls.

Lucy took both Jill's hands and kissed her cheeks, smiling widely at her. "And you've been to Narnia and met Aslan!" she exclaimed. "One can tell these things, after all, with some practice."

And Jill's gaze flickered from Eustace, who nodded once, to Edmund, and then to Lucy, standing in front of her with a brilliant smile and still holding both hands in a gentle grip. She grinned at Lucy, meeting her eyes finally, and said, "Have you ever met a Marshwiggle?"

"The Marshwiggles!" exclaimed Lucy. "Oh, those glum little dears!" She led Jill away, and they sat down under a tree, cross-legged and facing each other, knees touching, and began to talk of all things Narnia.

"Girls," muttered Eustace. "Have to talk about _everything_."

Edmund simply nodded in agreement.

\--cut--


End file.
